The Avatar's Protector
by XDancingxFlouerX
Summary: A story about a new girl that shows up. Who is she? And what is she here for? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day was unregularly beautiful. Katara looed down on a village as her, Aang and Sokka flew by. "Hey, there's a village we can spend the next few days on." She said.

Aang and Sokka looked down on the village. "It's perfect" Aang announced. "Now to find a landing place."

There!" Sokka announced.

As they landed, Ang, Soka, and Katara looked around the village. They discovered a horrible sight. THe village was partly covered in flames. "Katara, why didn't you see this?" Aang asked.

"All I saw was a small peaceful village." "The fire must've been covered by the clouds." Katara answered. But then, all of a sudden, out of the sahdows, came a firebender. She was dressed in the typlical firebender style, but had the staff of an airbender. She screamed, and out of the shadows, jumped fire firebenders.

"She's a howler!" Sokka yelled "Run!"

"No wait!" She yelled. Aang, Katara, anmd Sokka ran towards Appa. Aas they ran toward Appa, they heard the sounds of a war. They stopped and turned around. They looked in surprise as they stared, the girl had taken out and trapped the firebenders. "Why'd you do that? And where'd you get the staff?" Aang asked.

the girl answered "I'm a airbender, but my clothes got burned, so I stole some firebender clothes."

It was Sokka's turn to ask a question. "How come they fit you so well?"

The girl replied "Okay, you got me. I got the clothes from my father's side of the family."

Katara's turn. "that doesn't explain where you got the staff. Only airbenders have it."

the girl replied "I got them from my mother's side of the family."

Aang asked another question "So your a cross-breed?"

"you bet." the girl replied. "I was born in the fire nation and raised in the air nation." "I might as well introduce you to Nappa and Lee-Lee." She whistled. OUt of the sky came a flying bison. It looked just like Appa. Then, out of the sky came another animal, execpt it was a flying lemer, like Momo.

"So you really were raised in the air nation." Aang sorta asked.

"Yep." the girl replied

Katara was jealous of the newcomer. "So what's your name?" she asked in a flat voice.

"Crystal." Sokka looked at her. She was beautiful . He never felt this uncomfortable around a girl before. She was more beautiful then any other girl he ever liked was. Usually if he liked a girl, he could walk over and start talking to her. But not her, she was just too beautiful. "So should we get a fire started or are we gonna leave?" Crystal asked.

"Umm...I think we should fly." Aang answered.

"Ok, can I come with you guys?" Crystal asked.

"We'd be glad to bring you along," Sokka had to say it before Aang or Katara said no.

"Thanks, Sokka." Crystal said.

"Why do you want her to come along?" Katara asked.

"Because I think she can be some help to us!" Sokka snapped back. Aang and Katara got onto Appa.

"Come on Sokka!" Katara called. Sokka ignored her.

"Crystal, can I go with you?" he asked.

"Well i've never had another person on board, but okay." Sokka was delighted.

"Katara, I'm going with Crystal."

"Okay, if you're sure." Katara really wanted to decline Sokka's wish, but Sokka was older and a man. Aang called to Crystal "you follow us, okay?"

"Okay," Crystal called back. Now that Sokka thought about it, Crystal's voice was beautiful.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang called.

"Napa, follow Appa!" Crystal called. As the son rised, all you could see was 2 flying bisons flying towards the son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they landed Sokka didn't dare look Crystal in the eyes for fear that she could see he loved her. Once they landed Crystal got off Napa, followed by Sokka, and looked around. She lokked in every place a person could be hiding. Nothing. There was no one else around. She gave The Signal to Aang and Katara that everything was clear. Aang and Katara jumped off Appa. They all looked around. "Crystal, do you think you can find a nearby village?" Aang asked.

"Sure." Crystal answered as she walked toward the woods.

"Wait!" Sokka called after her. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh Sokka that's so sweet, but why do you want to come with me?" Crystal asked.

"Well.." Sokka stuttered. He didn't know what to say. then it hit him. "To protect you from any firebenders." he answered.

"Sokka, that's so sweet, you can come along." Katara was suspicious. How did she know their names? They had never told her. Who was her Father? Who was her mother? She would have to wait to answer these questions, for she had some work to do with aang at the "Campsite".

As Sokka and Crystal walked further into the forest, Sokka tried to start a conversation. "So...uh...how old are you?"

Crystal answered "18" For Sokka, this was a good thing.

"So am I." he said.

"Cool." Crystal said. She sounded bored. Sokka had to answer some of the questions he had come up with.

"How'd you know my names when we first met?"

"I'll tell you and the others when we get back to the campsite." She answered. Then all of a sudden, Zuko and Iroah jumped out of the shadows. They lunged at Crystal. She screamed. Aang and Katara heard the scream and came running to the rescue. To save time Aang took his staff and Crystal's in his other hand.

"Katara, grabon!" he yelled when they got there, Crystal was batteling Zuko, but with great difficulty."Crystal, your staff!" he yelled. Crystal looked up and caught the staff. She seemed to be doing better with it. Then, just when she had the upper half, Zuko tackeled her, pinning her down by the arms.

"Poor little airbender." he mocked. Aang and Katara wanted to help, but Iroah refrained them.

Crystal replied to Zuko "you have no idea how powerful I am." She said through gritted teeth.

Zuko replied, "you don't look very powerful to me." Crystal screamed. To Aang, Katara, and Sokka's surprise, she threw Zuko off her and started to throw fire balls at him. Zuko fell back, but quickly got back on his feet. He lunged at her. This time, she used Earth bending on Zuko. Again, he takeled her, pinning her down by the arms. Crystal started laughing.

"You really think you can beat me, don't you?" She laughed harder. Zuko ignored this comment. He used his hands to burn her wrists. To everyone's surprise, she didn't cry out in pain. She laughed again, then misteriously dissapeared. Sher reapaeared behind zuko and gave him a heavy push. "Don't bother me, the acatar, or his friends again." she said through gritted teeth.

"come on uncle we can caputer them another day." zuko called. Iroah looked at his newphew. Then let Aang, Katara, and Sokka go. Zuko and iroah walked back intp the shadows.

"I guess I owe you guys and explination." Crystak sai.d"feel free tp ask as many questions as you want," "Aang goes first, then Katara, then Sokka. Seem dair?" everyone nodded.

"What is your primary nation?" aaaaang asked.

"ooh that's a hard one. I'm gonna say air." crystalk answered.

"Who are your parents?" Katara asked. Crystal looked down to the ground, then up to the sky and sighed.

"As you know, my father was a firebender. lets see if you vcan figure it out. His name starts with R and ends with U." They all thought for a moment, then looked up a Crystal, surprised. Then anng spoke.

"your father it's avatar Roku, isnt it?" Crystal smiled.

"Yes." her voice become so smooth.

"And your mother?" Katara was seterminefd to find out everything she could about Crystal. For some reason, she just didn't trust her.

"I know my mother was air nation, but I never learned her name. She died when I was 2." crystal answered. "this necklace is all I have left of her." Sokka aseed the nest question.

:" But wouldn't that mean ypu were born and raised in the air nation?"

crystal answered "No. My mom made sure i was born in the fire nation and lived there fpr a month, then raiswed the rest of my life in the air nation." everyone went siulent.

Aang gasped. "You're the legendary protector!" "You have all sorts of different powers! like invisibility, all bending nations, the ability to transform, and teleportation!" Crystal nodded and responded

"There's thousands more. Some people would think of as gruseome." she continued "people like me are born every 500 years. Basically, i was born to protect you Aang, the avatar. That's the way my folks planned it out. I think Roku knew something was going to happen, And planned this all. Just so I can help you win the war Aang." everyone looked down, execpt Sokka. He knew Crystal wasn't telling then something. But what? He looked down as well. Crystal started to cry. Sokka wanted to hold her. "My father was avatar Roku. His brother is the fire lord and his brother is Iroah." Crystal cried harder.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Aang asked.

"It means I'm realted to...to.." She started crying again.

"To who? To who?" Aang desperately asked.

Crystal continued sobbing. "To...to..." she tried to calm herself down. "huh" she sighed. "I'm related to..." another sigh. Then, after about 5 minutes, she said "I'm related to Zuko" everyone gasped. "That's why he came after me and no you sokka. He kknows."

Again, Sokka asked his question. "how'd you know our names? We never told you."

Crystal replied "oh, I can read minds."

Aang asked a question "How'd Zuko find out about you, Crystal?"

Crystal responded "If he really is in my family tree, he's heard the legends. Wait a minute, I have a copy of the family tree." She took it our of her suit, unrolled it and read it. Tears came to her eyes. She sighed. "he is related to me" she sighed again.

"you wouldn't be here to bring Zuko information would you, a spy?" Katara asked. She knew her question was rude, but she had to find out.

Crystal answered "oh heavens no. he hates me and i hate him." She continued "he's heard the legends. he knows how powreful I can get, after my little show, and I can stop his father by myself, even without you, Aang." She saw how little that made aAang. She continued "I would but I can't, In order to win, I have to work with the avatar to win the war." Aang brightened. Katara was jelous and suspicious, the other two must've have seen that Crystal had burns on her wrist.

"Hey crystal." she asked

"yeah?" crystal answered.

Katara continued. "when Zuko burned you, didn't

Crystal replied "No."

Katara continued. "Then why are there burn marks where he tried to burn you?"

Crystal looked down at her wrists. "oh." She said. She put one hand over her burnd wrist. A yellow light came down. After a few minutes, the skin on her wrist was perfectly healed. She did the samw with her other wrist. Sokka looked at her i amusement. She could heal herself. Katara looked jealous. Crystal had so many powers, all Katara had was waterbending. She looked over at Sokka. He was looking straight at Crystal all the while She was talking to Aang. Katara knew that stare. Sokka was in love with Crystal. Sokka smiled. He didn't look at anyone else but Crystal,as though he was in a trance. She snapped her fingers in his face.

"huh, what?" Sokka glared at Katara. Aang and Crystal stopped talking. Crystal looked at Sokka, worred. "Katara, what's wrong with Sokka?"

Katara glared at her. "I don't know, he won't stop looking at you."

Crystal gasped. "The yellow light, he didn't look into it, did he?"

Katara glared at her again. "I don't know." She answered.

Crystal gasped again "I think I hypnotized him.

Katara glared even harder. "well fix him" Sge snapped back.

"I'll tr, but it might not work."

Katara and Ang looked worried. "Why didn't the light affect us?" Aang asked.

"you guys are benders, Sokka's not." Crystal responded. "Whatever you guys do, don't try to wake him up."

Katara was suspicious again. "Why can't we?" She asked.

Crystal responded. "you guys can't hypnotize." Suddenly, Crystal started muttering a language non one ever heard of. "Aloha oe, aloha oe, icionahonanoho icaliho, one fond embrace, ekemahoi, until we meet again." her voice was smooth, soft, and gentle all at the same time. Katara and Aang felt as though they could fall asleep, right on the spot. Suddenly, Sokka woke from his trance.

"what happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

Crystal answered with a question. "When I heald myself, did you look into the yellow light?"

Sokka answered "yes."

Crystal finished off "the yelllow light hypnotized you." her voice became genteler by the word. Katara was glad Sokka was saved, but still didn't trust Crystal. There was something to her attitude that said "no" in Kataras mind. "Sokka, can you stand?" Crystal asked. Sokka tried, but no luckk. "I'll just carry you then, okay? But you haev to try to walk, I can't drag you." Crystal took Soka's arm and put it around the back of her neck. Her hands were so smooth, Sokka thought. He blushed. "Come on guys. We have to find a village so we can further treat Sokka."Crystal yelled to the others. Aang quickly picked up his and Crystal's staff and walked toward her.

"Crystal, you forgot your staff." he yelled.

"Oh, thanks Aang." Aang threw it to her. She caught it. "Sokka use, this to help you walk a little, but don't lean on it too much. She handed it to Sokka who gladly took it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It seemed as though they walked for hours. Then finally Crystal yelled. "Straight ahead!:" I can see buildings." Byt this time, Sokka didn't need Crystal's help, all he needed was a little support. So Crystal let him use her stalk to stay standing. Sokka continued walking, when it ht him. Crystal said she could read minds, so does she already know he loves her? They walked a little further and stopped at a gate. The ate was yellow. In th middle was a forr. The dor was brown in color. To the left of the door was a little box. The box was on the wall. Inside the box was a little man. Then man was dressed in all yellow. He was pudgey. His face was round and smooth.

"Who goes there? Who dares to enter the city of Borgbi?"

Crystal answered "Bon its me, Crystal with some friends!"

Bob responded "oh Crystal, it's you! Nice to see you! Who are these 3?"

Crystal respionded "The airbender, that;s Aang, the water tribe girl is Katara, and er brother is Sokka. Sokks needs some treatment. I accadentally hypnotized him,"

Bobn answered "well then, come on in guys! it's a pleasure to meet you." The door creaked open. Inside was a pleasent village.

"guys, welcome to the city of Borgbi!" Crystal yelled "heres the best way to sure hypnotization. They specialize in hypnotizim." TYhe villave was beautiful. all of the buildings were square and had triangular tops. Each of them were arranged in a circle, each and every house had a last name on the top. There was a square building right behind the cirlce of buildings. In the middle of the circle was a small, ome-person pavillion. "That's where I make my yearly prediction of the village's fate."

Sokka, Aang, and Katara were astonished. "you can see into the future?" Katara asked,

"yep." Crystal answered. "I have thousands of different powers, remember?" as the four of them walked into the village everyone looked at Crystal and smiled.

"Hey Crystal!" yelled a boy.

"TOm! How aer you?" Crystal asked.

Tom responded "you should know." Crystal smiled and walked away. As they walked toward a square building, soka fell to the ground.

"Sokka!" Aang, Katara, and Crystal yelled.

Katara gave Crystal a hard, cold, long staare. "What'd you do this time, Crystal?"

Crystal responded "Nothing I swear."

"Well, onviously there's comething wrong with him." katara snapped back. the two began fighting. "This is your fault Crystal!"

"No it's not!"

"Wll then, wehy'd he fell for no reason?"

"I think the hypnotizim is affecting him"

"I thought you brough him back!"

"All I did was give him an energy boost"

"Well, why'd you do that?"

"So we could get moving!:"

"What's more important Crystal, my brothers life or finding a stupid village?!"

"Obviously your brother!"

"Then why didn't you heal him?"

Aang cut in between them.

"girl, girls, calm down."

"Crystal, as an Airbender, you know words don't solve problems, action does." "Katara, what are you fighting with her, anyway?"

"I don't think she's trustworhty." Katara answered.

Aang sighed. "Crystal, can you go get Appa and Napa?"

"gladly." Katara just noticed that crystal's hands were flaming.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Katara." Aang warned. "Look at her hands." Crystal took the staff from Sokka and flew off.

"Katara, that was a really bad move." aang said. "crystal could hurt you without meaning to."

Katara cakned herself down, then said, "I'm not afraid of her no matter how powerful she is."

Back at the campsite, crystal called out for Appa and Nappa. No answer. She searcher the woods neither bison could be found anywhere. Crystal decided to fly back to Borgbi to get Aang. As she felw back, she saw a group of firebenders. Four of them were pushing Nappa, four more pushing appa. Zuko was carrying Momo and Iroah was carying leelee. Crystal continued flying. In hope that the firebenders didn't see her. She finally got to the village. Sokka was back on his feet. Crystal landed. "Sokka, where's aang and katara?"

Sokka answered "they went to buy supplies." "thtey told me to wait here for you and the bisons. Where are they?"

Crystal answered "That's just the thing. Zuko and Iroah and some other firebenders captured the animals. There headed this way!" She continued. "That's why I need to see Aang!"

She tried to get pass Sokka. "I can't let you pass."

"Why not?" crystal asked.

"Aang said you and Katara fought."

Crystal answered "yes."

"Katara convinced Aang that you're no good."

Crystal stared at him "What?!" she continued. "you have to believe me sokkaq1!"

"I wish I could Crystal." Crystal's hands started flaming. then they stopped. She had come up with an idea. Her eyes turned from brown to green. She knew sokka loved her. She knew he was holding back. All she had to do was use her feminine side.

"So you're not gonna let me go see Aang?"

sokka answered "nope."

"hey sSokka."

"Yeah?"

"you're kinda cute!" Sokka smiled and blushed. Crystal walked around him. Obviousley, he was nervoue. "A storng boy like you and hold back a 10 packof firebenders, right?" sokka gulped. "But you klnow of course, if they capture you, you're either dead or tortured, right?"

Sokka gave in "you can go see Aang."

"Thanks Sokka!" She ran past him. She ran towards the market lace. There was Aang and Katara. Katara saw Crystal and pushed Aaang somewhere else.

"How'd you get past my brother?"

'"I kjust convinuced him." crystal contiued.

"Katara, I need to alk to aang."

"for what?"

"firebenders."

"ooh Sounds important"

"it is"

"I bet you sent the firebenders here"

"Katara, we need to put the past behind us."

"Is that an excuse?"

" Katara, I didn't want to fo this but..."

Crystal went intangeable and walked right through Katara's body. Katara screamed. "I know that hurt, Katara, but it's for yourown good." crystal said as she walked furhter toward Aang.

"Aang."

"What? Who's there?"

Crystal came back to visibility. "firebenders captured Apa Nappa Momo and Leelee." Anng gasped. "ZThey're headed this way!"

"lets go!" Crystal and Aang ran at sound speed. While they ran, Aang asked a wuestion. "crystal did you signal the firebenders to come here?"

"Aang I would never do that." Finally they got there. Firebenders were burning down the gate. "No" crystal whispered. "Aang, they've come for us."

"We're not going to give up crystal, not without a fight."

"Aang you're so brave." the gate gave way. There were firebenders with the animals. Zuko stepped out. Then Crystal. The two spoke.

"We'll give the animals back for you."

"I'll never go without a fight."

Zuko growled. He stepped back. Crystal stepped back.

Aang asked "what's going on?"

crystal answered "Ag ni ki."

"what's that?"

"Duel between two firebenders."

"What?! No crystal, you can't!"

"I know the risks, but I'll be okay."

Sokka walked up.

"Crystal, you can't sacrifice yourself like this."

"Sokka, I'm doing this to prove I'm good." She kissed Sokka on the cheek. "beat up a firebender for me." Sokka blushed. "Sokka, Aang, if I don't come back, tell Katara I'm sorry."

Both of them asked "for what?" but got no answer. A firebender stepped out into the middle of the field.

"ag ni ki will now begin, what do you wager?"

Crystal answered "me, the Avatar, a waterbender, and a warrior of the south pole tribe." She asked "What do you wager?"

The firebender answered "prince Zuko's ship weight in gold."

"I accept yor challenge!" Crystal yelled.

Katara walked up "what's going on?"

Anng answered "Ag ni ki"

"what's that?"

"Duel between two firebenders."

"What?! She can't!"

"She's going to anyway."

"What'd she wadger?"

"all of us."

"what?!"

"and herself. She's doing this to prove she's good."

"She said she's sorry."

"What did Zuko wadger?"

" his ship's weight in gold."

The firebender finished off "Ag ni ki will begin no, Prince Zuko versus Crystal Coreback." a bell rang Zsuko and Crystal walked to the middle.

"You're gonna wish you never challenged me, Zuko."

" Same here"

Each of them backed toward their original places. Another bell rang.Theduel began. Crystal ran Toward Zuko, Zuko ran toward Crystal. They crossed hands and bruned each other. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Didn't hurt before, won't hurt noww." Zuko lunged at her pinning her down by the arms. "That's all you can do, isn't it?" "Zuko, you're so pathetic, all you can do is pin me? you Tried that 2 other times." Zuko screamed and started throwing fireballs at crystal. She doged each and everyone of them. Zuko grabbed her hands. She grabbed his hands. At that moment Crystal's copy of her family tree fell out

"What's this?"

"Zuko, no, that's not for you!" Zuko opened it read it then rolled it back up.

"Uncle! Throw the net! We've found what we're looking for. Crystal looked at im confused. Then out of nowhere anet came and captured her. She tried to use her powers . When she did she got a painful shock from it. then three morenets cam e out and captured Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

Aang was just about to airbend when crystal yelled "Aang NO! let me tell ya, that shock hurts." Aang did it anyway. He got shocked and screamed. "Told ya it hurts." "Wait a minute I got an idea." She tried to teleport. She still got zapped. "oouch! man I'm not doing that anymore."

a firebender picked them up and held them up to Zuko. "Look what we've got, the Avatar, a waterbender, wannabe warrior, and ooh the legendary protector!" crystal growled. She tried to talk to Appa but got zapped. "No, no, don't fret, whenever you use any powers, you get zapped. Shocking, isn't it?"

Crystal growled again "you won't get away with this Zyuko."

"Oh yes I will...cousin" crystal growled louder. "the protecxtor's supposed to come justin time to rescue the avatar. looks like you can't now, can you?"

"Zuko stop bragging and bring us on board your stupid war ship." Crystal was growing angrier by the second. Zuko could see her hands flamming. "Ah there's that temper. you should try meditation." Crystal's hands flamed even more. "You always had a bad temper when we were little"

"So Zuko you gonna take us to your ship, or are you gonna keep braggin ;cause I gotlike this much patience left. She held up ome of her hands and made about a one inch gap inbetween her thumbnnd her finger. She started muttering a gorien leanguage again. "o Kan wa meke heli hoy ma la ho i ci i i nameo, neck coulc a milo meke le he ea la meke ioi ho hei ya."

"What;s that suppoeed yo be Crystal? It's something supid i'm sure." Crystal's flames grew even higher up her arms. THey were now at elbo leangth.

"Zuko as your uncle, I advise you to stop taunting her."

"yeah Zuko, she could explode with anger at any moment." Aang said. He had come up with an idea.

"Aang what are you..." he winked "oh yeah he's right Zuko. once it covers my entire body you're in a world of hurt, Net or not." Zuko backed away.

"Take them to the ship, prison hold." Zuko commanded.

The journey seemed to take hours. Finally, the coast came into view. "guys, im so sorry. I never should've execpted Zuko's ag ni ki challenge." crystal sighed.


End file.
